


管他叫什么①

by mulberrycatalpa



Category: GOI拟
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulberrycatalpa/pseuds/mulberrycatalpa
Summary: 我不知道概括什么，这是翻车者的怒号
Relationships: 路人／LETTERS





	管他叫什么①

**Author's Note:**

> ｃｐ向是路人／LETTERS，ABO设定，有【大概比较明显的】感情指向

“你一直都这么婊的吗？”

“您不介意可以玩玩。”没人能拒绝一个Omega的示好，无论是Alpha还是Beta，尤其当这个Omega拥有着极易融合的信息素时——那意味着他有多么优质。

“如果您满意.…..”“在这个时候提钱多败兴啊？”对面的Beta没有遮掩眼中闪动的恶意，“我还是第一次和品相这么好的Omega做呢。”Letters垂下眼睫遮去蜜色双眸，过分甜蜜的信息素充斥在房间盖住Beta清淡到可以不计的气味。这就是Beta的好处之一，换成个Alpha早该按拣不住了。他漫不经心地想着，动作极为乖顺。

特殊的人只有——但Letters不太愿意在这时候想起那个人，同样的事做过很多你就不需要太多的注意力，包括眼尾染上的嫣红或是呻吟喘息与生理反应。

他张开双腿露出穴口，Omega身体柔软的像丝绒，而眼神空洞的像泡沫，爽吗？顺着Beta的撞击Letters责问自己，呻吟也好表情也好都很到位吧？肉体耽于欲望而灵魂漠然地看着放浪的Omega，如同不是在看向自己。被插入生殖腔时Letters发出排练过很多次猫般细碎的呜咽与哭腔，瞳孔润着一层薄薄的水光。

Beta满意地退出来，“交易愉快。”“您满意就好。”Letters挂着不知从何处学习的商业微笑，有些不稳地整理衣服，白色液体沿着腿根下滑，但双方都没有在意。


End file.
